1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nasal appliance for use in connection with filtering pollutants from the air. The nasal filter has particular utility in connection with improving the quality of the air inhaled by individuals who suffer respiratory ailments and allergies to air borne pollutants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals are susceptible to allergies or respiratory ailments due to airborne pollution, microorganisms, pathogens, or other particles entrained in the ambient air. Allergy sufferers are exposed to various pollens during certain periods of the year, which can cause severe allergic reactions within the body of the exposed person. Moreover, persons working in various medical professions, mining, construction, lawn services, or other occupations are continuously exposed to particulate material entrained in the ambient atmosphere which is inhaled into the respiratory system during breathing. A variety of masks exist which can be worn for filtering impure air, most fit over the mouth and are held in place by a string, an elastic cord, or straps which fit around the back of the head or ears. Many of these masks are uncomfortable due to improper fit and a buildup of heat in the area of the mask due to trapped exhalation from the user. Improper fit can also lead to unfiltered air entering the respiratory system. Finally, the mask interferes with the wearer""s ability to talk, eat, and perform other functions.
A nasal filter overcomes these deficiencies, allowing the user to breathe filtered air through the nostrils while the user""s mouth is free for talking, eating, and other purposes. Nasal filters come in a variety of shapes and sizes and typically have two filter elements, one of which fits in each nasal passage, connected by a clip for positioning and removing the filter elements. However these filter elements can be uncomfortable when placed in the nostrils, due to improper fit. Additionally, the clip can fail to hold the filter elements properly in the nasal passages as well as being highly visible to other people. Therefore, a nasal filter which could be comfortably and securely worn without being highly visible would be beneficial to the user.
The use of nasal filters is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,150 to John R. King discloses a nasal dust filter that contains two disposable umbrella-shaped filter elements joined by a clip which applies pressure on the septum walls to maintain its positioning. However, the King ""150 patent would not form a good seal against the septum walls if the septum is not rounded, allowing unfiltered air to pass into the respiratory system. Additionally, the clip is made of hard plastic, which would be uncomfortable to wear for any length of time, and is not flanged on the ends so that it does not provide a brace against which the fingers can be placed when replacing the filter elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,836 to Robert A. Lincoln discloses a nasal air filter that includes a filter element and an adhesive strip which includes two substantially triangular portions designed to adhere to the sides of the nose and hold the filter in place. The adhesive strip is such that it securely holds the filter over the nostrils when the adhesive strip is properly placed on the sides of the nose. However, the Lincoln ""836 patent would not provide a sufficient seal at the base of the nose, especially since the device could become lose when sweat or natural oil from the skin comes in contact with the adhesive strip. Furthermore, the adhesive strip of the Lincoln ""836 device could irritate the skin to which it was attached, especially if the device needed to be worn for a substantial amount of time. Finally, the Lincoln ""836 device is highly visible to other people and could cause embarrassment to the user.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,153 to Leonard Rowe discloses a nasal appliance that consists of two cage-like thimble filters for insertion in the nostrils which are joined together by a rigid U-shaped yoke which straddles the septum of the nose and holds the thimbles in place. After the filters are inserted into the nostrils, the yoke is crimped together to ensure a proper fit. However, the Rowe ""153 patent does not provide a proper fit for the nose because of the rigid yoke, and could possibly be uncomfortable to wear. In addition, customizing the Rowe ""153 to provide a secure fit would require extra tools such as a crimping device. Finally, the complicated design of the Rowe ""153 device would make replacing the filters difficult and could cause higher manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,719 to Irene J. Childers discloses a nose filter that includes two cylindrical filter plug members joined by a semi-rigid yoke. However, the Childers ""719 patent provides for a cylindrical filter plug member, which would not necessarily fit all nostril shapes. Moreover, since the filter plug members of the Childers ""719 patent do not fully extend into the nostril, they are not only highly visible, but they could also easily fall out during sneezing or exhalation. Lastly, the yoke of the Childers ""719 device is not adjustable, making the possibility of achieving a secure fit less likely, and the filters are not easily replaced on the plug members.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,217 to Saul O. Amezcua discloses a nasal device that contains two frusto-conical filter elements joined by a flat U-shaped yoke. However. it is unlikely that the filter elements of the Amezcua ""217 patent could be fully inserted into the nostril, making it highly visible to other people and leading to possible slippage of the device. Additionally, the flat bottom of the U-shaped yoke in the Amezcua ""217 patent would require the yoke to be placed directly against the base of the nose for a secure fit, causing irritation to a user who wore the device for any length of time.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,017 to Saul O. Amezcua discloses the ornamental design for a nasal device that contains two frusto-conical filter elements joined on the internal edges by a U shaped yoke. However, the filters of the Amezcua ""017 patent would be difficult to change due to the shape of the filter elements. Furthermore, the rigid U-shaped yoke is not adjustable and might not provide a secure fit for various shapes and sizes of nasal passages.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a nasal filter that allows a secure comfortable fit while maintaining low external visibility and ease of filter replacement. Each of the aforementioned patents is deficient in providing a secure fit for the nasal filter. The King ""150 and Childers ""719 patents provide rounded filter plug members, which would not form a good seal against the septum walls if the septum is not rounded, allowing unfiltered air to pass into the respiratory system. Moreover, the yoke of the Childers ""719 device is not adjustable, making the possibility of achieving a secure fit even less likely. The Lincoln ""836 patent would not provide a sufficient seal at the base of the nose, especially since the device could become lose when sweat or natural oil from the skin comes in contact with the adhesive strip. The Rowe ""153 and Amezcua ""017 patents do not provide a proper fit for the nose because of the rigid yoke, and would be uncomfortable to wear for any extended length of time. Both the Childers ""719 and Amezcua ""217 patents provide for filter elements which do not fully extend into the nostril, leading to possible slippage during sneezing and exhalation, as well as making both devices highly visible. The Lincoln ""836 device is also highly visible to other people and could cause embarrassment to the wearer. The King ""150 and the Amezcua ""217 devices would be uncomfortable to wear due to the rigid yokes placed against the base of the nose. Additionally, the adhesive strip of the Lincoln ""836 device could irritate the skin to which it was attached, especially if the device needed to be worn for a substantial amount of time. Finally, the King ""150, Rowe ""153, Childers ""719, and Amezcua ""017 patents all provide for devices which could make the replacement of the filter elements difficult.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved nasal filter that can be used for improving the quality of inhaled air while providing a comfortable, secure, low visibility fit and easy to replace filters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the nasal filter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the quality of the air inhaled by individuals who suffer respiratory ailments and allergies to air borne pollutants.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of nasal filters now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved nasal filter, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved nasal filter which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a nasal filter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a nasal filter which includes a U-shaped spring clip element for positioning filtering means within the nasal passages of a user, such that the filter means are formed of unique cotton ball elements having the ability to pass air therethrough, and such that the cotton ball means are removably coupled to the U-shaped spring element via unique clipping elements designed to engage the base of the cotton ball element without undue manipulation thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include an addition of oxymetazoline to the filter members for aid in decongesting the user and neutralizing airborne bacteria. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nasal filter that has all of the advantages of the prior art nasal filters and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nasal filter that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nasal filter that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a nasal filter economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new nasal filter that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal filter for providing an improved quality of inhaled air. This allows individuals who suffer respiratory ailments and allergies to air borne pollutants to reduce the introduction of these elements into their respiratory systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal filter which affords a low amount of visibility to other people. This allows the wearer to enjoy the benefits of inhaling less contaminated air without suffering embarrassment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal filter which is comfortable to wear and is not easily dislodged during exhalation. This provides the wearer with a sense of security and comfort when wearing the nasal filter, especially over extended periods of time.
Even yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal filter in which the filtering elements or the entire device is disposable. This allows the user to dispose of the entire device if recontamination is likely to occur and to replace used filter elements under other circumstances.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nasal filter which is treated with oxymetazoline. This allows further treatment of nasal congestion targeted at the exact area of the body where the symptoms are most prevalent.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.